Working Our Way Up to the Top
by 1char101
Summary: What if Hannah and The Jonas Brother weren't famous? What if Nick, Joe, and Kevin moved to Malibu? Niley and Loe minor Moe COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intorduction**

Miley's POV

"Miley, wakey wakey. It's time for you're first day of school,"

"No," I said "wake me up in 5 minutes," I was too tired to sleep because I had a party the night before and got home around 1 am.

"Miles I made waffles, pancakes, and CINNAMON TOAST!'

"Did I hear someone say cinnamon toast?" Jackson ran in to the room with a goofy grin on his face. He was already dressed because he knew dad would make us something special for our first day of school to wake us up.

"Fine I'll get up," I moaned "I wouldn't be able to sleep with you two screaming anyway" In about twenty minutes I came down for breakfast. When I was done eating, I walked to school meeting Lily at the bus stop.

"Hey Miley," my best friend said. We were best friends since kindergarten. We met when she ate all my glue thinking it was her glue. Since then, we became like sisters.

"Hey Lily," I said as we walked into the bus not knowing that what would happen that day would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Jonases**

Miley's POV

Me and Lily got to school and went to our lockers. Coincidentally, our lockers were right next to each other. Our lockers were next to these two boys. One is really cute. He has curly brown hair and dreamy brown eyes. The other one looks a lot like him. They might be brothers.

"Hi. My name is Nick," said the cute one of the boys "and the boy over there is my brother. His name is Joe."

"I'm Miley and that girl talking with your brother is my best friend Lily." I said.

"You want to sit together at lunch? While you were putting your books in your locker, I kinda got a peek at your schedule and saw that we have the same lunch period." He asked.

"Sure," I answered. I walked toward my first class with a smile on my face looking forward for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

Miley's POV

For lunch we had mystery meat. It's HORRIBLE! It's a good thing Nick and Joe brought lunch from home. Thy shared it with us. Their mom is a gourmet chef so she made them fancy things and my favorite LOBSTER! "So Nick, tell me about your family besides your mom and Joe" I finally said.

"Well, there's not much to say. My dad got a new job here so we had to here. I also have two more brothers. The younger one's name is Frankie and the older and is Kevin. Me, Joe, and Kevin tried starting a band called The Sons of Jonas, but it's missing something. I think we need a lead singer who is a girl." Nick said.

"Maybe I can sing with you. I heard my dad say I sing as good as a pop star." I offered.

"Sure. Oh yeah. I had a question ever since I met you this morning, but chickened out so I'll ask you now. Do you want to-" DDDOOOONNNNGGGG

"Tell me later Nick. It's time for class." I then left and went to class.

"I was this close. She probably doesn't like me the same way anyway. I'm destined to live alone." Nick said sadly.

**I feel sorry I made Nick like that. Sorry guys. I just temporarily made it like so that the story would be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Band Member**

Miley's POV

After school, I went to Nick's house to try out for the band. Joe and Nick left their keys inside their house so they had to ring to doorbell instead. 5 minutes later, Kevin, I think, opened the door.

"You must be Kevin," I introduced myself "I'm Miley, Nick and Joe's new friend. I'm here to try out for the lead singer in the Sons of Jonas."

"Yes I am Kevin and the band room is down there so you can go while I talk to these two upstairs." Kevin said.

While I was down here tuning the guitar, I heard them saying things like "she's perfect" and "she's pretty". They came down and I said "I wrote this song a couple months ago for someone special, but he didn't like me the same way,"

_Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic _

_Yeah you, you're charming_

_Got everybody star struck_

_I know how you always seem to go _

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see _

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

_Yeah yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure_

_Wanna see me and tell me all about her _

_La la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know _

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for the scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black_

_Show the names _

_Play the happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real, now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_I saw more than in my eyes_

_I see it could be amazing_

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song_

When I finished, Nick, Joe, and Kevin's jaws dropped.

"Wow," Nick said "you're in the band"

"Yay!" I yelled not being able to hold my excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Star is Born**

Miley's POV

"Guys! Guys! I got you your first gig!" Lily came screaming down the hall toward me, Nick, and Joe. It was kinda embarrassing because everyone in the hallway started staring at us.

"Lily. Lower your voice." I said knowing that if word got around about me, Nick, Joe, and Kevin having a band, they'll all give us a lot of attention. I never really liked attention. I actually didn't want us to get a gig.

"Sweet! You got us a gig! Where?" Nick eagerly said. His eyes were open wide and he had a smile that seemed to grin from ear to ear.

"At the Pink Flamingo. The owner is a close friend of my dad. The band he booked for that night will be late, so he wants the Sons of Jonas the play. By the way, the gig is tonight." Lily had a facial expression just like Nick, but her voice got louder by the second.

DDDDOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG

After the bell rang, we all went to Nick and Joe's house to practice.

"Look, guys," I said "I don't want to do the gig. If we go, we might become famous and I really want a private life"

"The only way is if you have a double life" said Kevin.

"Genius!" I yelled "but what would my name be?"

"What about Bucky Kentucky?" Joe offered.

"Eww. No. The only person I could picture as a Bucky Kentucky is Jackson wearing a blonde wig playing rock music. I got it! Hannah Montana!" I said.

"It's perfect!" Lily screamed.

'_Now the only problem is what song we're gonna play_' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Thrill of Being on Stage **

Miley's POV

At the Pink Flamingo, "Hannah" and the Sons of Jonas sang We Got the Party.

(**Bold- Hannah Italics**_-Joe Underlined_-Nick _ Italics and Underlined-All_)

**C'mon, tell what we're doin',**

**We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,**

_The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,_

_Let's get outta this hall show the world our face,_

**It's Friday, but there's no where to go,**

**Anywhere's cool, but we're not goin' home,**

We can do anything we wanna do,

It's all up to me and you.

_Turn this park into a club,_

_The stars are lights,_

_And the moon is a vibe from above,_

_Skateboards here all right pull on up,_

_Everyone is waiting for us,_

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_Everybody knows,_

_We got the party with us,_

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go,_

_Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us._

When we finished, everybody was cheering us on. It felt awesome. I was out of breath and had a huge smile on, but we were pulled off stage because the band that was supposed to be here came. The thing that I couldn't get out of my head was the fact that a guy that looked exactly like the big time music producer, Vince Valentine, was staring at me with a huge smile like he had a big plan that would change my life forever.__


	7. Chapter 7

**Before the story starts, I want to point out that "Hannah" did have the blonde wig at the club.**

**Chapter 7: Becoming Famous**

Third Person POV

"So Vince," the owner of the Pink Flamingo said, "liked anyone you saw?"

"Actually Andy I did. Gimme the phone number of that Montana girl. I got big plans for her."

"But what about the rest of the band?" Andy asked.

"Oh I liked them, but I only think Hannah's going to make it." Vince answered.

HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM

Uh oh, there you go again,

Talkin' cinematic

Miley was looking for her phone. Her backpack was a mess. You couldn't find anything in it.

"Hello" Miley said after finally finding her phone.

"Hello Hannah Montana. Yeah this is Vince Valentine. I want to tell you that I saw you at the club last night and thought you were amazing. I have a plan for you that will make you famous all around the world. All you have to do is come with your father to Sunset Studios so that we can find out if the music producers like you. If they do, then you will become a huge star! I hope that I will see you there."

"Goodbye Mr. Valentine and thank you sooooooo much." Miley couldn't wait. She was so happy. The only problem was that how was she going to break the news to the band?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Breaking it to the Guys**

Nick's POV

As Miley walked into the band room, I noticed that she had a frown on. Usually, she has a smile that would make everyone in the room happy. The thing is, it wasn't a full smile. It was like she was sad, yet happy at the same time. "Miley, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Guys," she started "I have to quit the band"

"What!" Joe and Kevin yelled. Me, my jaw dropped.

"When we did the gig at the Pink Flamingo, Vince Valentine was there hiding in the crowd, looking for someone he could turn famous. He offered me a choice to go to Sunset Studios with him to see if the producers like me. I leave for Los Angelos the day after tomorrow." Miley explained sighing every once and a while.

"But you can't go!" Joe yelled "Ever since you joined, people have been asking us to play for them like crazy!"

"But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Me getting this offer again is one in a million." Miley said.

"You know what? We're going to our rooms. Right Joe?" Kevin said.

"Right" Joe said.

"Right Nick?" Kevin said again.

"No. I'm staying here with Miley. I need to talk to her alone." I protested.

"Fine. Be like that. Stay with the traitor." Kevin said. Kevin and Joe went upstairs and finally left Miley and me alone.

Miley's POV

After that last comment, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started pour down my face.

"Miley, it's okay. Kevin only said that because he was mad. He didn't mean it." What Nick was doing was actually making me feel better. Before I knew it, our faces were getting closer and closer together and we kissed.

**TO THE PERSON WHO SAID JOE WAS THE CUTEST, YOU ARE WRONG! NICK IS HOTTER! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The New Couple**

(Flashback)

_Before I knew it, our faces were getting closer and closer together and we kissed. _

Miley's POV

After I realized what I was doing, I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just got caught up at the moment" I apologized.

"Miley, the truth is that I really like you, but more than a friend. Do you want to go out?" Nick asked.

"Sure. I like you, but I was to shy to ask you." I said.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" Nick asked.

"Sure." I said. As I went upstairs to go to my house, I heard Nick yelling and screaming "Yes!" and "I've got a date with the hottest girl in school!"

HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM

Nick's POV

My heart was beating and I became hot when I came to pick up Miley. She was wearing a hot red dress. My throat was dry and I couldn't say anything. "Hi Miley" I finally said after a three minute silence.

"Hey Nick," Miley said "where are we eating?"

"It's a surprise, and you'll know soon enough. Just wait and when we're in the car, don't open your eyes." I answered.

'_I hope she likes where I bring her. If she doesn't it's going to be a disaster._'I thought as we pulled up at clearing in the woods with a beautiful sparkling lake.

**If you guys are asking which dress, it's the one Miley wore in the episode "More Than a Zombie to Me". Also, Nick does know how to drive in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Date**

Joe's POV

As Miley and Nick got to the clearing, I had one plan in mind, to sabotage their date. _I_ liked Miley and _I_ wanted her to be _my_ girlfriend. I had a sprinkler system in the trees, so when I activate it, it looks like its raining, but I don't know if I should use it because I don't want to ruin Miley's dress. She looks so hot in it. I also have chicken noodle soup made by Jackson to replace my mom's lobster bisque. If your asking what's that gonna do, the answer is that Jackson can't cook. I tried it and it tastes horrible.

Nick went to the clearing first and put the picnic basket on a blanket. He then went back to get candles. It was my chance to replace the soup. My heart was beating really, really fast because I knew if I was caught, my plan would be ruined. I switched the soup and ran back to the tree that I was hiding around before.

Nick came back with the candles and went back to get Miley. He had his hands covering her eyes when they came back. When he uncovered her eyes, Miley said "Oh Nick, this is beautiful. A candle light picnic near a lake was my dream date."

"Why don't you sit down and eat?" Nick asked. Nick got out the soup and gave one bowl to Miley. They had one spoonful and ran down to the lake.

"Ewwww. It tastes like dirty socks. It there anything else?" Miley asked.

"Well, there is-." Nick said. Before Nick finished his sentence, I activated the sprinkler system. They both became soaking wet.

"This is the worst date of my life! I will never date you again Nicholas Jonas!" Miley screamed. Miley took out her cell phone to call her dad to pick her up. When her dad came, it left Nick standing in the "rain" with teardrops falling down his face.

**Aww. Poor Nick. I feel sad for him**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Joe's the Right Guy for Me**

Lily's POV

I was at home listening to my iPod when my phone rang RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG. "Hello." I said.

"Hey Lily! It's me Miley. You want to come to my house for a sleepover? It could be a girl's night out. Only us because Jackson is at Cooper's house and my Dad is at a PTA meeting." Miley said.

"Sure. Lily in ten." I answered.

HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM

When I got to Miley's house, she was cuddling Berry Bear on the couch with a frown on. "Miley what's wrong?" I asked.

"Lily, do you think I should go to L.A. tomorrow? 'Cause if I go there's no turning back." she said.

"I want you to stay because if you go, this is the last sleepover we'll have and we'll be apart. That means no more Miley Lily time." I said.

"Okay thanks for the-" Miley's phone started to ring in the middle of the sentence. "Hello" she answered. She continued talking on the phone occasionally saying "yeah", "sure", and "great".

"Miley who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Joe" she answered.

"I'll go down to get some Pepsi." I said.

When I came back up, Miley screamed in my face. She said "Joe just asked me out!"

"Great…wonderful…terrific." I said with a fake smile.

"Lily, you okay 'cause if you don't want me to date him, it's fine. I'll just say no." she offered.

"No, it's fine. Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." I said blinking back the tears that were close to falling down my face. When I got to the bathroom, I let the tears fall down my face. I knew I had to get Nick and Miley back together. It was the only way Joe was gonna be mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Good Date and a Bad Accident**

Miley's POV

When Joe picked me up, he drove me in his Porsche. His car is awesome. He must keep it really clean because he bought it a year ago and it still has its new car smell. He brought me to Red Lobster! They got the best bread! "Joe, how can you afford this, the car and the restaurant?" I asked.

"Well," he said "unlike Nick and Kevin, I saved up my money when I was a little kid. I knew it would pay off someday."

"Maybe I should start doing that instead of buying shoes all the time. Who am I kidding? I'll never stop buying shoes." I said.

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be going to L.A. tonight?" Joe asked.

"Actually, I turned down Vince's offer. He said if I ever change my mind, to call him." I answered.

"Miley, I have a question. Will you be my gi-" Joe was right in the middle of the question when my cell phone rang.

"Sorry, that was my cell phone," I said answering the call.

"Miles, it's me your dad. I need you to come to the hospital now." My dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Jackson got in a car accident and he might die soon." He answered.

"Okay dad. I'll be there right away." I closed my phone and started crying.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Joe asked.

"Joe, you need to drive me to the hospital." I answered.

"Why?" he asked "Did Jackson get into _another_ sugar coma?"

"No. He got into a car accident and he might die soon." I answered.

* * *

Uh oh! What's gonna happen to Jackson? By the way, I won't update until I get 3 more reviews. 


	13. Author's Note

Guys, I have writer's block. If you have any ideas, tell me.

-1Char101


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Together Again**

Miley's POV

We got to the hospital and saw Kevin there. I walked up to him and said "Hi Kev,"

He said with a frown "What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be signing a contract with Vince Valentine?"

"Well," I said "I turned down his offer."

"But it's a once in a lifetime offer." He said with a concerned face.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me to stay. Now you want me to go? Make up your mind!" I said.

"I want you to stay but it's a once in a lifetime offer. Now you wasted your chance to be famous. When I'm mad I say things I don't mean like when I called you a traitor. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. " he said.

"I forgive you. By the way, why are you here?" I asked.

"Nick accidentally drank some regular Coke and his blood pressure is really high." He said.

"What room is he in?" I asked.

"Room 207" Kevin answered.

"That's right next to Jackson's so I go and check on them both." I said.

HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM HM

As I walked into Nick's room, I saw he was awake. That meant I could talk to him and keep him company. "Hi Nick" I said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in L.A. by now." he asked.

"I turned down Vince's offer." I said.

"Miley, look. I'm sorry about the date. My mom made lobster bisque, but somehow it tasted awful and I didn't know it would rain. I looked in the news and it said that it would be a sunny day." Nick apologized.

"Isn't it weird that it only rained in that area? When I left and got to the highway, it wasn't raining there." I said.

"Yeah and how did Joe know we were broken up? I never told him when we got home." Nick said.

"He probably switched the soup and installed some sort of sprinkler system." I said.

"SO IT WASN"T ALL MY FAULT!" Nick yelled happily.

"So I guess once you get out of here, we can go out?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"YES!" Nick yelled.

**Yay! They're back together! Thanks to for the ideas, but the winner is ClassiC! By the way, you'll learn about Jackson in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Why Jealousy is Bad**

Nick's POV

I got up and went with Miley to Jackson's room. When we got there, Jackson was awake watching T.V. He was watching and episode of As the World Turns in Spanish. He got hooked on it ever since he and dad went on a fishing trip in northern Califonia.

"Jackson. What happened to you at the car accident?" Miley asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well," Jackson started "I was going home from Cooper's house the night before your date with Joe. It was really late, so I took the shortcut, through the woods. I went past the clearing when it started to rain. It was pouring down and I couldn't see because the wipers were broken. The next thing I knew, I crashed into a tree."

"Wait a minute!" Miley said "The night before the night I went on the date with Joe, I was out with Nick!"

"Yeah! And Joe installed a sprinkler system in the trees aroung the clearing to ruin our date!" I added.

"Owww. My leg. So he's the reason why I'm here! When you go out, can you thank him?" Jackson asked.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because. I want to thank him that I'm surrounded by so many hot nurses." Jackson said with a smile.

"Don't you care that you have a broken leg?" Miley asked.

"Not when Nurse Becky is over there feeding me my lunch and fluffing my pillows." Jackson answered.

"UGH!" Miley yelled "We're leaving! Right Nick!"

"Fine." I said.

**So it's Joe's Fault, but Jackson doesn't seem to care he has a broken leg. Please review and I encourage you to give me ideas even if I don't ask.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Fight, A Broken Friendship, and A Good-Bye  
**

Miley's POV

When I got to Joe's room in his house, Nick cellphone rang, so I had to go into Joe's room and yell at him alone. As I opened the door, I saw a disturbing sight. Joe and Lily were kissing.

"What in the world is going on here!?" I yelled.

"Well," Lily said "I found out that you and Joe were broken up, so I told Joe how I felt about him and it turned out that he felt the exact same way."

"Lily, I'm happy for you, but it's just that he's the reason why Jackson has a broken leg and is in the hospital" I said.

"It's not his fault! Jackson was the one who was out late!" Lily yelled.

"It was his fault because Joe was the one who was jealous and set up that sprinkler system!" I yelled back.

"Don't accuse my boyfriend of doing something he didn't!" Lily screamed.

"Boyfriend?! Your with Joe for five minutes and now he's your boyfriend?! You know what, I don't stay friends with people who dates someone that injured one of my family members! We're not friends anymore!" I screamed back. I slammed the door, leaving Joe's room with tears pouring down my face because me and Lily, the girl I was best friends with since kindergarten, were no longer friends.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Nick said as he came back from his phone call.

"Me and Lily aren't friends anymore." I said with the tears still pouring down my face.

"Don't worry Miley," Nick said while hugging me "you'll get through this." What he was saying was actually made me feel better. I felt lucky to have a boyfriend like Nick, but then I looked into him eyes. It looked like he was hiding something. He wasn't telling me something.

"Now it's your turn. I can tell you aren't telling me something, so spill it" I said.

"Well," he said "that phone call was from my dad at work. His company is moving him back to New Jersey. They already took care of the house and plane tickets, so all we have to do is pack. We leave tomorrow because they want to be there a soon as we can." Nick explained. I ran out of the house as fast as I could without saying anything. I had even more tears than I had before. When I got home, I went straight to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the day sitting on my bed, hugging Beary Bear, and starring at the wall.

"_My life is horrible. I will never date another boy again. My heart is to sad to take anymore pain._" I kept thinking to myself.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hello Beautiful  
**

Miley's POV

It's been 6 months since Nick, Kevin, and Joe moved back to New Jersey. I made up with Nick, but still haven't forgiven Joe even though Jackson's fine now. The Jonas Brothers have gotten a little famous around their area in New Jersey. Disney Channel is actually considering them to be on a tour with Ally and AJ. Tomorrow, they'll be in Good Morning America, but today, I'm IMing Nick.

FroBro276 Nick

SmileyMiley Miley

_FroBro276 and SmileyMiley have just logged on._

FroBro276: Hey Miles.

SmileyMiley: Hey Nick. How's it goin in NJ?

FroBro276: Fine. Look, Miles, I have to tell you something, but I didn't know how to tell you in words, so I wrote a song about it. You'll be receiving a video soon.

Soon, I saw a screen pop up with Nick on it. He was holding a guitar and was started singing a song.

_Hello beautiful_

_Hows it going_

_I hear its wonderful_

_In California_

_I'v been missing you_

_Its true_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly! _

_Cause I could go across th_e world

_And see everything, and never be satisfied _

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful_

_Its been a long time_

_Since my phone rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_And I've been missing you_

_Its true_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_And tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Cause I could go across the world _

_And see everything, and never be satisfied _

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

When Nick was done singing, I had tears in my eyes. He wrote that song for me, and I was touched.

**Awww. This was inspired by Hello Beautiful by frankthetankroxagain. When I say that, I mean the story, not the song. It's a really touching story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:I'm Gonna Be on Disney Channel!**

Miley's POV

It's been 2 months since Nick wrote me "Hello Beautiful". They played it on "Good Morning America" and now, I've become a little famous. The Jonas Brothers told Disney Channel about my talents in singing, dancing, and acting. They said that I was in they're band, took dance classes, and was the star in the school play. Now, I'm meeting the producers in less than an hour in Walt Disney Studios in Florida. The plane is landing soon. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes, we will be landing in Orlando Airport. Please put on your seatbelts" said the pilot.

"Budd, we're almost there," said my dad, Robbie Ray. I could tell that he was excited that I might become famous because he was practically jumping out of his seat and the flight stewardess had to remind him to put on his seatbelt.

--------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now arrived in Orlando Airport. Please exit through the door and I hope you had a wonderful flight." says the pilot.

"Daddy, we're here!" I screamed excitedly.

--------------------

About 10 minutes later, we got to Walt Disney Studios. We met the producers and they told me that they were going to make a new show, but they had no idea what to do.

"How 'bout you make a show about a normal girl who has a double life as a pop star ?" I suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Matt Smith (I made him up. I can't actually think of a Disney producer right now), one of the producers said.

"Miley," Joey Brown (I made him up, too), the other producer started "since you gave I a great idea, we'll give you a great reward. How would you like to play as the main character in the show?"

"I would love to, but I really want to be just a pop star. I'm good at acting, but I don't really like it. I also want to be famous yet normal at the same time." I confessed.

"Okay, then would you like to be a pop star, but have a double life like the girl in the show that we will make?" Matt asked.

"I would love to," I screamed "and I know the perfect name for my double life, Hannah Montana!"

"I love it, so Miss Stewart, all we need to do is find you the perfect look to turn you into Miss Montana!" said Joey.

"Okay, but I already have a look. When I used to be with The Jonas Brothers, I was Hannah Montana. My wig is in my suitcase." I explained.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, we need to see if your any good. Let's step into that room and start making music." said Matt.

I went into the room and took out my guitar, Lucky Lulu. I started playing my song and sang.

_I'm more than just _

_Your average girl_

_I'd like to turn me up_

_And show the world_

_Aww yeah_

_Cuz some can talk to the talk_

_But this girl just wants to rock_

_I'm individual_

_I'm not like anyone_

_I'm can be glamorus_

_Like all you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I wanna be_

_Who said, who said_

_I can't be superman_

_I say, I say_

_That I know I can_

_I say, I say_

_That I know I can _

_Who Said, who said_

_I won't be president_

_I say, I say_

_You ain't see nothin' yet_

_Whoooa_

_Ayeaa_

_Who said_

_Come on_

_Ayeaa _

_That's right_

"Miley, You'reamazing. You will be shooting your new music video next week in California. We'll mail you the details later." said Joey.

"I got the job!? Thank you so much!" I screamed. I was so excited that I forgot to the the good news to Nick, Joe, and Kevin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Sweet Valentine's Present and a Headache  
**

Miley's POV

"I'm alone on Valentine's Day." I said while sighing. The Jonas Brothers were on tour across the country. Right now, they were in Dallas, Texas while Hannah was free for a whole month. Don't get me wrong, Hannah is famous, but the place where she usually had concerts in was being moved. She can't go to any other arena because they were already booked by other people.

"Hey Bud," my dad said while coming in my room. "there's someone outside that wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Come outside and see." he answered. I walked downstairs to see the door open. I looked through the door and my jaw dropped. It was Nick. I was in complete shock.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miley!" Nick said handing me a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates shaped like hearts.

"Nick thank you so much, but how did you get here?" I asked.

"I took a day off from the tour and took a next flight from Dallas to here to surprise you!"

"Wow, but where's Joe?" I asked. If you're asking, yes I did forgive Joe. I realized that he didn't mean to hurt Jackson. It wasn't his fault. Me and Lily became friends again, too.

"Joe stayed in the bus because he had a huge headache and my mom told him to stay." Nick answered.

"Ooo! Let's talk to him on via satellite!" I screamed.

"Fine." Nick moaned. We went up to my room and turned on my computer and the camera connected to it.

"Jackson get over here! We're talking to Joe!" I yelled. We connected to Joe and saw him with his hand on his head. Jackson was already here and being the dumbo he is, slips on his shoelace.

"Oww." Jackson moaned.

"Hey Jackson! How's my favorite ladies man?" Joe yelled. Them two got really close.

"Joe you got a headache? Well, you know when your stomach is empty it hurts? Maybe the reason why you're head hurts is that you're head is empty!" Jackson jocked. We all burst out laughing except Joe who looked hurt.

"He's just kidding, bro." said Nick.

"Well i gotta go and find myself a date for tonight. I mean who doesn't want a date on Valentine's Day?" said Jackson while leaving.

"Hey Miley, you wanna go to Red Lobster?"

"Sure Nick! I'd love to. So, Joe you should go talk with Lily. I'm sure she's lonely, so bye!" I said while exiting out the screen. Me and Nick then went to go in the limo he got here in so that we could go to Red Lobster.   
--------------------

We got back to my house to see Jackson lying on the couch sighing.

"No date, Jackson?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm alone on Valentine's Day" Jackson said while sighing even more.

**I know it's past Valentine's Day, but I had this idea that wouldn't get out of my head, so I had to get it out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: An Old Friend Comes Back**

Miley's POV

"Hannah, you were awesome!" Lilly said.

I just finished a concert and went back stage to meet Lilly. Hannah Montana became surprisingly popular in 2 months. Everyone in the country knows about her. I had to write a lot of new songs because people were always asking for them.

The story idea I gave to the Disney producers also became popular. It's called Bucky Kentucky. It's a must see show. The only ones who don't know about Bucky Kentucky and his double life as a movie star are the people who don't have TVs.

"Lilly, we have to get home. We have a big biology test tomorrow, or should I say today because it's already one in the morning."

"Fine."

--------------------

The next day, we went to school.

"OMG! OMG!" All the girls were crowding around the school's entrance and Oliver had a towel over his shoulder. That only went one thing.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I saw the mystery person waled through the doors. It was Jake Ryan, my old flame

Yes, Jake Ryan. The movie star that kissed me and left to Romania 2 days after, taking my heart with him. After he left, I moved on.

The thing is, I know why he came back. He came back to beg me to be his girlfriend, but it won't work. I'm with Nick now, and nothing will change my mind.

I have to say something though. Jake was the one I wrote 'If We Were a Movie' about, but I realized that I shouldn't have wrote that song about him. It should have been about Nick.

"Hey Miley." Jake said as he saw me.

"Jake, I have to tell you that I moved on since you left. I'm with someone already and I think you know him. His name is Nick Jonas, so bye." I said. Right when I said I was dating Nick, everyone gasped because Nick and I haven't actually told everyone we were dating.

"Mark my words Miley, you will be mine" Jake said while walking away.

When he said that, I shivered. I was scared about what would happen in the future.

**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been soooooo busy with school, church, reading fanfictions, and other stuff, but I hope this makes up for it. **


	21. Author's Note 2

**Peoples, I have 3 ideas for the story, so I made a poll on my profile and you can choose which one. The idea with the most vote will be the one I will make a chapter for.**

The Ideas

1. Nick comes back and Jake does something to him.

2. Jake blackmails Miley, forcing her to break up with Nick.

3. Jake leaves to make a movie and Nick comes back.

**-1char101**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: NICK'S BACK!!**

Miley's POV

I'm at the airport, and I'm waiting for Nick. His Dad's boss transfered him back here. YAY! OMG there's Nick!

"Nick! Over here!" I said.

"Miley! I missed you so much. I am so sorry I had to move." Nick said while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Nick, I have to tell you something. Jake's back. You know, my ex. He said he'll do anything to get me back, so you have to be careful." I said.

"Don't worry Miles. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay. Let's just go to my house. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, the Laker Girls?"

"Nick, how can you like them. Their just like the cheerleaders in school who annoy everyone by shoving pom-poms in our face but famous."

"I believe you wanted to be one of those girls once."

"Hey that was only once plus that was before I found out that I was bad at cheer leading."

"Let's just go."

"Nicky, do you really like the Laker Girls?"

"Not since I met you."

"Awwww. Your so sweet." I said while kissing his cheek.

--

"Nick, here's your surprise. I knew you wanted it so, I bought it for you." I said while giving Nick his present.

"Miley, you mean you bought me a PS3. The one without glitches!?"

"Yup."

"That just reminded me. I bought you a gift too." I opened the gift and started crying.

"Nick. You bought us promise rings!?"

"Yeah Miley. I love you and I will never love anyone else."

"Nick, I love you too." I said as we shared another kiss.

**I know this chapter is kinda crappy, but it's the only thing I can do for know. I'm really busy and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you've been reading my blog on my profile, you'd know why and if you wanna know the just go over there and read it. There's nothing stopping you but before you do that, please review! **


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Bye Jake**

Miley's POV

"Nick, you should do it." I said.

"Never. I can't do it." Nick said.

"But you have to!!"

"Miley, I've had this sandwich in my locker since the first day of school. It has all the memories from that day."

"It makes your locker smell and if it smells, than I won't move in!"

"I'll move into yours."

"Thanks Nicky."

"Miley!" Jake said as he called across the room.

"Jake, what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna shoot a new movie in the Philippines (Yay! My favorite country! Seriously guys. It's awesome there.). It's beautiful there. At night it's so romantic there. At the beach resort where I'm gonna stay, the sunset is so beautiful. You can come with me iof you want."

"Back off Jake. Miley's mine."

"I was here first."

"Well she chose me."

"Guys," I said "Stop it. Jake I love Nick and there's nothing you can do to stop my love for him."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. The only reason why I picked on you Nick was beacuse I was jealous. Miley is an awesome girl and she's lucky to have someone like you. Just be careful. There's a lot of guys out there that want to steal her from you."

"Thanks man. Truce?"

"Truce." Nick said as the shook hands.

* * *


End file.
